The Breakfast Friends
About This isn't a fanfic, camp or hurt and heal. This is just an information page, about Breakfast Friends. Please note, I didn't copy JoeCling's Lunch Buddies. You can tell because the blog post, I made about Breakfast Friends was the day before the creation of Lunch Buddies. (But pls it doesn't mean JoeCling steal so PLEASE if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it). Hey check out this awesome new series : Lunch Buddies (this is not mine, it's JoeCling's) Characters I haven't confirmed genders for these characters yet, but I just call them that because that's the way they sounded like (pls don't judge) Main Characters * Apple '- Apple is a half-witted character, he's dumb and… just-just know he's dumb, but does smart things like inventing things but most of his inventions surprisingly works better than the ones with a higher intelligence level. I won't assume Apple as stupid, but I do think he has bad memory. Overall, he's nice and friendly. * '''Banana '- Banana's not nice nor friendly. She's often jealous and strategic or metaphorically mean or unintentionally mean. When, not annoyed by Apple's behaviors, Banana's shown helping and constantly bragging or boasting about her being better than Apple, which is proven false almost every time. Supporting Characters * 'Waffle '- Waffle, the guy who's fat. You may know him as an RC in BFDIA. Waffle's nice and kind and though he's fat, he's energetic and willing to do things others would not do. Most of the time, he is seen around in the background idling until someone says something and he starts to speak. Though when he talks to other people, most of them object him. * 'Cereal '- Cereal is similar to Sniffles from HTF and Book from BFDI. She's highly intelligent and stays next to her best friend Milky. Cereal loves astronomy and geography. In fact, she knows a lot about them, but she's terrible at Math, not knowing what's a pi (3.14 or 3.1416) and a quotient (the answer to a division). Or other simple Math equations. * 'Milky '- Milky always idles in the background, but talks. Milky's random but unlike other random characters, Milky appears anywhere in the screen (up, down, left, right… etc.) but doesn't have a specific word to sputter out. He cares about his best friend deeply and loves to go on adventures with her, but he is rather useless to her later on due to the problems he caused. * 'Burger '- he's much like Eraser; but a little less impatient. Burger is always up for activites and is a fun-loving person but he dislikes wimps such as Bread and whatnot other cowards. Unlike Eraser though, Burger seems to only care about himself in dangerous situations and leave his best friend Hotdog, either dead or roughly injured. * 'Hotdog '- he's much like Pen; Hotdog's determination and confidence and lead him into a successful run. Most of the cast, loves Hotdog and almost always never have a negative relationship with anyone. Hotdog in the other hand cares about Burger and in dangerous situations he tried to help but ends up killing or injuring Burger. * 'Bread '- Bread is the coward and scaredy cat, despite being a scaredy cat Bread has saved her own life several times and even escaped from near-death experiences. Unlike other characters, Bread is slightly smarter having to be cautious and in dangerous situations she try to find hiding spots while other characters are traumatized by the disastrous being. Recurring Characters * 'Blueberry '- Blueberry is similar to Marble from O.O, he was thought to be a main character, until I found him a little bland and have nothing to do with the development of the series, so he currently make cameos. * 'Cake '- she's most of the time caring and friendly, but tends to get easily angered when people address her as fat. Not much is known about her, as she doesn't show any special characteristics, throughout the process of the show. * 'Cherries '- they both fight each other often, sooner Cherries started to become a little bland and shows little to no special personalities, Cherries was considered a recurring character and still makes appearances but mostly doesn't talk, like they used to. * 'Egg '- Egg is breakable and is usually silent possessing little to no special characteristics or personality during the process of the show. She rarely shows up and when she does she usually gets cracked or nearly gets killed. * 'Ice Cream '- joyful and happy, Ice Cream's always up for fun. Ice Cream doesn't seem so special, unlike other recurring characters, Ice Cream has the most interesting characteristics displayed during the series' process. She's counted as recurring due to her not speaking many times. * '''Ketchup - Ketchup is like the Match version of Breakfast Friends. Ketchup's blandness and a rip-off personality was just too much and so she was counted as recurring character and has said very few lines most of them were her complaining. * Knife '- Knife's mean to everyone and will kill anyone in sight, every time a character wants to kill the other character, they use Knife. Knife is strong and tough and is manipulative. He isn't the bestest of friends with anyone. * '''Mustard '- Mustard's Pencil version of Breakfast Friends. Nothing special about her and she insults Waffle something like that. Ketchup and Mustard have the 4th most interesting personalities out of the recurring characters but was not claimed main characters. * '''Peanut - Peanut's shy personality and usually hiding from the camera has given her quite very little screen time and was suggested a recurring character. She's best friends with Potato and Egg. * Poo '- Poo is just added for fun, he is usually objected or insulted by the foods because of his appearance which is total racism. Poo's personality is the 3rd most interesting and is currently living in the kitchen like the rest of the foods. * '''Popsicle '- Popsicle is like Heather from Total Drama. Popsicle's personality is the 2nd most interesting but because she was quite forgotten for years and years, she's quite loose but she still make appearances. * '''Potato - Potato's kind and friendly like the general nice character. Potato's personality was bland and her friendliness was too overused. She's also friends with one of the most blandest characters in Breakfast Friends. * Pumpkin '- Pumpkin is like Pumpkin from O.O, but because of that Pumpkin's no longer a main character, due to losing interest in him and him nearly forgotten after all these years. Pumpkin still makes appearances though. * '''Water '- Water never talks just like Teardrop, whatever she does is that she idles in the background and when she gets involved she doesn't seem to be very active and sometimes shocked that she was involved in conversation. One-Time Appearing Characters * 'Characters in Universe 2# '- they appeared in The Breakfast Friends/Episode 2. Episodes Released These episodes aren't released in YouTube but they were animated by me and saved in a file. I made them for fun and is a hobby. Season 1 Staff Members * '''Me - I'm animator, voice actor and writer. Lol, my gosh, but I must give credits to other ppl too, so must get on before something happens. * My brother - Voice actor. Thanks to him, he gets to voice the ones I can't. So yeah credits to him, LEL, or should I say LOL. Amirite? Survival Rates Average Percentile # Apple - 50% # Banana - 25% Additional Deaths (Not Counted as Real Deaths) # Everyone died in the Happy New Years wallpaper, I made to decorate my very own computer. # Apple had half of himself bitten off, Banana was skinned alive, Cereal fell off the table probably dying of fall, Milky probably died of milk loss, Bread had the bottom part of her body ripped off. # Hotdog drowned after Corn spreaded too much ketchup everywhere. This also probably drowned everyone else. # Water used Knife to stab Burger who's mocking her. Percentages if Additional Deaths Count # Cereal - 33.33% # Apple - 20% # Banana - 12.5% Updates and News Wall These little adorable munchkins, will have an update! I won't be showing all the animations I made for them, but I'll make storylines and not with just some boring letters. Pictures this time in a slide show! There might be a hiatus, but it's going to be done eventually. Breakfast Friends' next episode's production just might be on a hiatus, due to me having exams. Also here's the only animation I manage to do, it's something that has to do with Water, the recurring character of course. I could do better animations, but this one is the only one I manage to do. Adorable isn't it? I know! Category:Breakfast Friends